STRANGE BODYGUARD
by RichTeethYeol
Summary: Awalnya raksasa itu hanya bertugas menangkapku yang kabur dari rumah, tapi ide sinting ayahku, malah memberikannya kerja part time untuk jadi bodyguardku agar aku tidak kabur lagi hingga 'hari itu' tiba. Hell. /Chanbaek/
1. Chapter 1

STRANGE GUARDIAN

Author : DYODOL

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, gaje, dll.

.

Yo, minna! Setelah semedi beberapa minggu bareng Sehun, akhirnya ide inilah yang ter-publish! Semoga suka, ne!

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ruangan di depannya dengan marah. Tangannya mengepal sekuat yang ia bisa. Mencoba menahan emosi untuk tidak mencaci seseorang yang berada di dalamnya.

"TERSERAH! AKU MUAK! AKU PERGI!" teriaknya sekencang yang ia bisa. Kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Tak lupa menendang pintu kayu mahal itu dengan kakinya.

Ia menyampirkan tasnya keluar rumah mewahnya. Menutup pintu depan dengan bantingan dahsyat. Tak perduli seseorang itu meneriakinya dari dalam rumah.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KEMBALI KAU, BOCAH NAKAL!"

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak peduli.

Sudah cukup.

"Ha~ah..." dia menghela nafas berat. Menatap langit yang kini mulai menggelap dengan sendu.

Sebenarnya ia tak pernah berfikiran untuk benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya. Namun karena ia sudah muak dengan seorang tua bangka yang menemaninya selama hidupnya yang sebelumnya, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Akhirnya ia pergi tanpa persiapan. Hanya sempat membawa sedikit baju, ponsel dan dompet tipis yang sepertinya berisi tidak sampai 50000 won.

Menyedihkan..

Mungkin ia bisa menghubungi Jongin..

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk.. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi..

".. Mungkin sekali lagi." ia bergumam

Tuut.. Tuut... Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut...

Cklek!

"... Yeoboseyo? Jongin ah?"

Baekhyun sangat berharap namjachingunya bisa membantunya..

"..Dia bukan siapa-siapa... Ah, Kau rupanya, hyung. Ada apa menelfon?"

Bukan siapa-siapa..?

"Eumm... Kau dimana? Kau sibuk?"

"Ya. Aku sangat sibuk. Emm.. Aku di kafe. Wae?"

Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang Jongin.

"Eum.. Begini.. Eum.. Sebenarnya aku.."

"Ya, kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Eum.. Sebenarnya aku butuh ba-"

"Hyung. Maaf. Aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Annyeong."

"Tap-"

Tuuuuut... Tuuuuuut...

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Otaknya tidak bisa berfikir positif untuk saat ini.

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu?

Apa ia harus terus menunggu hingga tuhan mencabut nyawanya?!

Chanyeol menatap sesosok di depannya dengan malas. Namun tetap berusaha telihat sigap. Jujur, ia sudah terlalu lelah mendengar ocehan orang tua di depannya. Menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kedepannya. Inilah, itulah. Ocehannya bahkan lebih panjang dari pidato contekkan presiden Korea.

Hell.

Satu kata yang terus berputar di otaknya.

"Kau mengerti? Ini fotonya. Identitas ada di map. Cari anakku sampai dapat."

Chanyeol menerima foto itu dan menatapnya datar.

Cukup manis untuk ukuran pria. Sungguh menyayangkan sikapnya seperti anak kecil. Kabur dari rumah segala.

Yah, resiko pekerjaan.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Byun."

Baekhyun menatap ruko di sebelah ya dengan iri. Ia ingin sekali memasuki toko-toko itu dan memilih barang-barang yang ia sukai. Sayangnya ia harus menghemat jika tak ingin benar-benar mati karena penyakit super busung lapar. Tidak sampai ia mendapat pekerjaan.

Akhirnya dengan begitu banyaknya toko yang berjejer, ia memilih memasuki sebuah kafe berpalang .

Baekhyun menghampiri meja pemesanan sekaligus kasir itu dan memesan sebuah cemilan dan minumnya. Tak lama pelayan yang tingginya tak jauh darinya itu memberikan pesanannya. Baekhyun membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada pelayan itu.

Tak lama pelayan itu kembali dan menyerahkan kartunya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf, tuan. Kartu anda sudah di blokir." pelayan itu berkata. Sontak membuat Baekhyun mengumpat lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, berapa harganya?"

"2500 won."

Baekhyun membuka dompetnya lagi dan menemukan dua lembar uang 5000 won. Uangnya yang tersisa.

Hari yang sangat buruk.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." pelayan itu memberi kembaliannya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah yang Baekhyun tau jika senyum itu palsu. Mingkin takut karena peraturan perusahaannya yang 'jika kami tidak tersenyum, order anda GRATIS.'

Hell. Satu kata yang terbesit di pikirannya ketika membaca untaian kata tersebut. Tapi ia sempat berharap orderannya bisa gratis. Lumayan, bukan?

Ia balas tersenyum palsu lalu membalikkan badannya sambil memikirkan bagainana nasibnya selanjutnya.

Dan sekarang menemukan Jongin di depannya sedang menatapnya kaget. Tak lupa dengan tangan kiri Jongin yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang seseorang di sebelahnya, dengan ototmatis melepaskannya.

Damn.

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

'Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun. Hari ini merupakan hari terburuk sepanjang aku pernah hidup. Diawali dengan ocehan ayahku yang tak mau kalah dan keras kepala. Saking kerasnya, rasanya seperti di jedotin ke karang laut terbesar di dunia. Di lanjutkan dengan pindahanku yang secepat yondaime hokage(apasih-.-). Kemudian mendapat berita bahwa semua kartu kreditku di blokir juga pacarku yang tidak mau membantuku, yang berakhir dengan diriku yang melihat pacarku sendiri selingkuh di hadapanku. Untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran, tak lupa ku beri Brazilian Kick milikku yang jadi pembalasan tepat untuk perutnya. Dan sisa uang 7500 won yang menutup kelamnya hariku ini..'

Chanyeol menatap foto itu sekali lagi. Lalu menghela nafas pelan. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang kekanakkan bisa kabur lebih jauh dari jarak yang ia prediksi.

Hell..

Chanyeol telah meremehkan anak itu sepertinya.

Dia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ujung dari pusat kota. Dan menemukan sebuah wilayah yang lumayan sepi. Terlihat beberapa toko yang sudah menutup tokonya, mengingat sekarang hampir tengah malam. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah toko yang masih terbuka dan terlihat sedikit kekacauan di dalamnya. Tertampang nama 'Planet Water' pada sebuah papan yang terpaku tepat diatas bangunan itu.

"Permisi.." Chanyeol melenggang masuk. Seorang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, ada apa, Tuan?"

"Em.. Saya tadinya ingin numpang tanya, tapi saya penasaran, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Seorang pria manis mengamuk karena melihat pacarnya selingkuh di depannya. Ngomong-ngomong anda ingin bertanya apa?"

Chanyeol mendekati pria itu, lalu menunjukkan foto di tangannya. "Saya mencari anak ini."

Seketika membuat muka pria tersebut memerah. "Anda siapanya?"

"Saya suruhan keluarganya. Nama saya Park Chanyeol."

Pria itu menggenggam sapunya lebih erat. Menimbulkan suara retakan yang cukup terdengar. Tak lama, sapu itu berubah menjadi dua bagian. Membuat pemuda tinggi ini merinding hebat. "Saya Kim Joonmyeon, pemilik kafe ini. Sebaiknya anda telfon majikan anda dan suruhnya untuk membayar semua kerugian ini."

Muka Chanyeol seketika menjadi kelabu. "Jangan-jangan anak itu..."

"Ya. Dialah penyebanya."

Dasar anak nakal!

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali di ikuti dengan raut bersalahnya yang mendalam. Mengutarakan banyak terima kasih kepada sang pemilik kafe. Lalu keluar dari kafe itu dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Teringat akan informasi yang ia terima dari si pemilik kafe.

"Ujung jalan ini adalah jalan buntu. Di ujung jalan di sana hanya terdapat sebuah bar yang terpencil. Mungkin saja ia pergi kesana." si pemilik kafe berujar sambil tersenyum setelah Chanyeol memberinya uang kerugian.

Dasar orang tua mata duitan!

Setidaknya ia mendapat informasi yang lumayan akurat.

Chanyeol memasuki bar tersebut dengan langkah panjang. Memasuki dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa menghemat waktunya. Langsung ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan berisik itu. Mencari sesosok mungil yang mungkin ia kenali.

Matanya terhenti pada sebuah meja bar di ujung ruangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang tengan tertidur. Sepertinya kelelahan habis mabuk.

Kembali dengan langkah lebar, mendekati seseorang yang tertidur itu. Kemudian menyamakan wajahnya dengan foto yang seharian ini di bawanya. Kemudian menghela nafas berat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Setidaknya ia sudah menemukan bocah ini.

"Hei, bocah. Cepatlah bangun." Chanyeol menguncangkan badan Baekhyun pelan. Di balas lenguhan pendek dari Baekhyun.

"Hei!"

"Permisi.." seseorang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. "Anda krabatnya?"

Awalnya Chanyeol dengan tegas ingin menjawab 'Kau bercanda?! Tidak mungkin!', tapi kembali dengan helaan nafas, akhirnya ia menjawab seadanya.

"Bisa di bilang bagitu."

"Bisa anda bayar wine-nya?"

Sial. Sudah menghabiskan waktu berharganya, di tambah lagi dengan uangnya yang langsung menipis hanya dengan satu hari. Anak merepotkan.

"Ajhussi bodoh! Aku tidak ingin pulang!" si bocah Byun ini memberontak dalam gendonganku. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan abstrak menendang serta memukul bagian depan dan belakang tubuhku.

"Diamlah. Kau bisa jatuh." aku kembali membenarkan gendonganku. Yah, aku memanggungnya seperti beras. Jadi kalau dia berontak sedikit, dia bisa jatuh dengan gampangnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin di bacok oleh Tuan Byun nantinya.

Sudah di depan mobil, dia masih saja bergerak-gerak. Membuatku susah untuk membuatnya duduk di kursi balakang. Dengan sekali hentakan, aku berhasil membuatnya tiduran di jok belakang.

.

Ketika pemuda itu menghentakan badannya, Baekhyun secara reflek melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda tinggi yang memanggulnya. Takut-takut tubuhnya remuk ketika menampar jok mobil tersebut. Namun kenyataannya pemuda tinggi itu tidak benar-benar membantingnya dan sukses membuatnya rebahan di jok belakang. Dengan selamat tentunya

Namun Baekhyun tidak menyadari tangannya masih melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Sesaat Baekhyun mengagumi paras pemuda yang membawanya sebelum sebuah instrupsi mengejutkannya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

Suara baritone yang menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. Sukses membuat Baekhyun melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap si pemuda itu sengit.

"Cih. Sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin pulang."

Tanpa bicara, Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun. Mendorongnya masuk, kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya pelan. Ia memasuki bagian kemudinya, memakai seatbelt dengan cuek. Tidak perduli di belakangnya Baekhyun mengumpat ini itu tentangnya.

Melihat mobil di jalankan, Baekhyun otomatis panik dan meloncat ke kursi depan.

"Heh, Ahjussi!" dia menatap pemuda di depannya tajam. Tetap saja pria di depannya tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Baekhyun jengkel tingkat dewa. Dengan tak berperasaan ia jambak rambut hitam pemuda di depannya, tentu saja sambil mengomel dengan kekuatan super.

"HENTIKA MOBILNYA! AKU GAK MAU PULANG!"

Jujur, Chanyeol ingin sekali mengikat anak ini, tapi akhirnya ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian menangkap tangan kecil yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Diam. Sekarang sudah malam. Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang." ujarnya pelan.

"Benar?" Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ya. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu."

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar. Walaupun ia telihat masih jengkel, namun setidaknya Chanyeol bisa pulang lebih tenang sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas kembali.

"Oi! Ahjussi!"

"Aku hanya lebih tua stahun darimu, bocah."

"Pembohong."

"Terserah."

"..."

"Oi!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, "apa?"

"Kau akan cepat tua kalau menghela nafas terus."

"Terserah."

"..."

"Dasar ahjussi membosankan."

Dan Chanyeol hanya berharap semoga tuhan memberikannya kesabaran untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Hanya sampai ke rumahnya, tuhan.

'Aku Park Chanyeol. Seorang agen dari sebuah organisasi bernama RBI, mirip FBI versi Korea yang menerima pekerjaan dalam bidang yang lebih luas, yang mendapatkan misi merepotkan dari seseorang yang merepotkan juga berisik untuk mencari seorang bocah yang merepotkan dan tak kalah berisik. Dan aku hanya bisa berdoa agar aku bisa pulang tanpa urat yang keluar dari pelipisku hanya karena bocah beriisik yang merepotkan ini.'

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dalam diam. Tak memperdulikan kini ada seseorang bertubuh pendek sedang mengekorinya sambil menatapnya tajam. Seperti ingin mencolok kedua matanya lewat bagian belakang kepala.

Anak yang cukup menyeramkan sebenarnya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya cepat-cepat membersihkan diri dan tidur.

"Oi, ahjussi." suara cempreng itu terdengar menggema di telinganya. Dengan malas ia membalikkan badannya, menatap si kecil itu dengan muka super bete.

"Apa?"

"Apartemen ini kecil sekali. Aku tidur dimana?" keluhnya. Kembali menghela nafas, Chanyeol lalu menjawab.

"Terserah. Asal jangan kamarku. Aku tak mau tidur dengan bocah berisik meskipun kita se-gender."

Baekhyun mendecih pelan. "Siapa juga yang mau. Gak sudi."

"Terserah."

"Apa tak ada kamar lain, ahjussi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun mucul.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau akan cepat tua kalau-"

"Cepat tidur dimanapun dan bangun pagi besok. Kau harus pulang."

"EHH?"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung besar. "Nah, sudah sampai. Turun."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau. Butuh berapa kali sih biar ngerti."

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa bocah." Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang dengan malas. Juga menatap orang di dalamnya dengan malas. "Cepat keluar dari mobilku dan pergi ke ruangan ayahmu sekarang."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya sambil membuang muka. "Tidak mau."

Chanyeol meraih krah baju Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar. Ia menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan mengunci mobilnya.

Sesaat Baekhyun tertegun. Sesuatu pemikiran aneh menyeruak di otaknya. Sebelum suara baritone sialan itu terdengar. Lagi.

"Ayo." dan dengan tidak berperasaan, Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun hingga lantai tertinggi gedung itu.

Gila. Baekhyun sudah melalukan berbagai cara untuk melepaskan diri, dari menggigit tangan raksasa itu hingga menggigit pintu sudah ia lakukan. Tapi raksasa ini masih dengan muka datarnya menyeretnya hingga di depan lift lantai teratas. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia menghentakkan tangannya yang di tarik, dan berhasil. Setelah itu dengan sisa kekuatannya ia mencengkram besi yang ada di dalam lift itu. Bergelayut di sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali.

Sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hanya karena bocah blonde di depannya ini?

Ruangan Besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka tanpa di ketuk. Tertampang di depan pintu ruangannya, seorang agen yang di sewanya tengah menggendong anaknya yang wajahnya memerah dengan gaya bridal. Niat awalnya untuk marah-marah langsung sirna melihat dua orang di depannya. Di gantikan dengan raut aneh luar binasa.

"Maaf, Tuan Byun. Tapi saya hanya ingin mengantarkan anak ini." ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Em.. Yah. Kau bisa menurunkannya sekarang."

Dengan lumayan kasar ia menurunkan tubuh kecil itu. Di saut dengan keluhan si korban. "Hei."

"Kalau gitu saya pamit."

"EEHH.. AHJUSSI TUNGGUU!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Matilah Kau, Baek.

.

.

TBC

DYO : Yah, inilah hasil semedi yang bisa saya persebahkan. Saya tau masih banyak pelajaran yang harus saya ambil. Jadi kalo ada sesuatu yang mau di katakana, pencet kotak di bawah ini, yaa:)

Chan : Nah, buat kemaren yg kasih saran, authir aneh ini katanya lagi usahain buat. Gak tau jadinya kapan-3-

DYO : woi! Ngapain loh kesini?

Chan : Suka-suka gue dong-.-

DYO : Ngajak berantem lohh..

Chan : ayo! (dan berantem)

Baek : Nah, minna, sekian dulu, ne. kalo responnya positif, nanti aku lanjutin deh cerita hidup absurdku ini. Sampai jumpaaa ;) (ikutan berantem)


	2. Chapter 2

STRANGE BODYGUARD

Author : DYODOL

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Warning : BOYS LOVE, gaje, DLDR!

Ff ini hanya untuk senang-senang semata. Jika ada kesalahan pada tata cara bahasa yang di gunakkan mohon di maklumkan.

.

.

Chapter 2

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dengan kesal. Di putar knop pintu besar itu, namun tidak membuat pergerakan ketika ia menarik knop tersebut.

Cih, di kunci.

"Tua bangka jelek!" umpatnya kesal, lalu melemparkan dirinya pada sofa terdekat. Telinganya menangkap derit aneh dari bawahnya. Terdengan sebuah retakan, namun tak begitu ketara. Dirabanya benda yang tengah ia tiduri.

"Sebuah gaun?" gumamnya bingung. Lalu melirik seorang penjaga yang tengah duduk tepat di samping pintu kamarnya. Meminta kejelasan.

Dari balik kacamata itamnya, sang penjaga hanya membalas dengan lirikan. Bermaksud mengejek sang tuan muda mungkin. Dan tanda tanya besar tertempel di muka Baekhyun

"Ha?"

Dengan memiringkan kepalanya di dukung dengan raut mukanya sudah tergambar bahwa barusan pemuda ini bukan berbicara 'Ha?' tapi 'Kakek itu sudah gila.'

"Fak!" umpat namja pecinta eyeliner itu.

Di pandanginya kembali gaun itu. Ia angkat setinggi mungkin sambil meneliti penampilan yang di unjukkan sang gaun.

Hm.. cukup indah. Dengan balutan kain baby blue berlengan panjang —untungnya tidak terlalu ketat— di tambah hiasan juga sebuah bunga berwarna senada yang tersemat di sisi gaun, cukup cantik untuk dipakai olehnya.

—Tapi, hell. Demi dewi pelangi, ia cowok. Seseorang yang bergender laki-laki berumur 19 tahun. Badannya bahkan lebih kekar dari seorang wanita —setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan.

"Demi dewa matahari. Bahkan Nobita yang sekurus itu saja tidak cocok memakai gaun ini."

It's complately absurd, MAN!

Bisa-bisa ia bukannya dipanggil ' .' malah di panggil ' .' sama Girls Generation.

OHO~ No No No, jebaall. Baekhyun gak se-alay itu di depan SNSD.

HE WAS A SOWON, REMEMBER?

Sepertinya sudah waktunya bagi sang ayahanda tercinta —hoekk— untuk mendatangi psikeater, pendeta atau sejenisnya. Orientasi seksualnya benar-benar sudah terputar balik.

Ayah siapa sih itu..

Kedua tangannya tergerak untuk melempar gaun tersebut —bermaksud membuang— sebelum sebuah suara menyebalkan terdengar. Meskipun tak semenyebalkan suara Chanyeol.

Oh, iya. Si Ahjussi itu, ya? Apa kabarnya, ya?

"Jika tuan muda membuangnya, Tuan Besar berkata akan membelikan gaun yang lebih feminim, seperti berwarna pink cerah dengan bahan kelap-kelip, bunga-bunga besar yang banyak, renda dimana-mana..." dan setelahnya yang tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Membayangkannya memakai gaun seperti itu membuat Baekhyun ingin ke kamar kecil.

Kakek sialan.

Chanyeol membasuh mukanya hingga belakang kepalanya dengan gusar. Mengacak rambutnya sebentar, lalu mengeringkan mukanya dengan handuk kecil yang sengaja ia gantung di dekat westafel. Lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Menyusuri pantulan wajahnya. Mengamati guratan-guratan lelah yang terpahat di wajahnya. Tentunya tidak mengurangi kharisma yang sudah tertanam sejak ia lahir.

'Bukan salahku kalau aku tampan..'

Tangannya tergerak menyentuh pundak lebarnya yang terbuka. Menampilkan otot-otot mengoda yang sanggup membuat seisi kantornya banjir air liur. Sanggup pula membuat para remaja perempuan pingsan di tempat dengan mulut penuh busa, juga guru-guru wanita di sekolahnya dulu memekik secempreng yang mereka bisa.

THE POWER OF PARK TEETHYEOL!

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesuatu hal berbunyi di dekatnya. Sontak ia berbalik dan menemukan ponselnya yang berdering.

"Hello?" jawabnya kaku ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelfon.

"Your next mission.." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Yes, Master."

Yap. Setelah misi merepotkan yang membutuhkan tenaga super beberapa hari yang lalu, ia kembali di suruh mengerjakan misi yang tak kalah menyebalkan. Dan kakek itu tadi berbicaranya sok sekali.

'Bersabarlah setengah tahun lagi, Park! Tunggu sampai kakek itu turun pangkat dari jabatannya..'

Dan disinilah Chanyeol. Sebuah ruangan familiar dengan seseorang yang familiar juga tengah duduk di hadapannya bak darah biru. Padahal darahnya sendiri merah..

Serasa kembali menjalani misi beberapa hari yang lalu...

"Jadi berapa lama misi saya kali ini?" Chanyeol menatap tuan Byun datar. Di balas dengan senyuman mengerikan bak seorang kakek yang mengikuti iklan pasta-tanpa-gigi.

"Untuk saat ini saya belum menentukan." ucap orang tua itu. Tuan Byun berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali. Mungkin bermaksud menyemangati—padahal tingginya tak lebih dari pundak Chanyeol.

"Boleh saya meminta beberapa syarat?"

Tuan Byun mengangkat bahunya sekali, "apa?"

"Saya ingin anda mengembalikan semua aset yang anda biasa berikan kepada anak anda."

Tuan Byun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Termasuk uang yang dimilikinya."

Tuan Byun merasa tertohok sekali..

"Oi! Kita mau kemana sih?" Baekhyun memandang aneh seseorang yang berlebel ayahnya. Sementara sang ayah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang anak yang sedikit—agak— kurang ajar.

"Diam dan ikuti saja,mengerti?" balas sang ayah dengan wajah—sok—dingin. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menonjok hidung 'beliau'.

Dasar. Tua. Bangka.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup jelas dengan meja makan di tengah-tengah ruanganyang menghadap pada sebuah jendela berlapis kaca super besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul dari lantai 41.

"Yeppeo.."

'Tapi keseruduk lalat jenis apa hingga kakek itu membawaku ke sini?'

Ada yang tidak benar...

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan. Tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah map coklat di biarkannya menggantung di sisi ranjang. Sementara tangan kanannya ia lipat sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menatap map itu dengan malas sebelum akhirnya ia terduduk dan membuka map coklat itu.

Seperti yang telah di katakan Tuan Byun sebelumnya, map ini memang berisi biografi/? tentang sang anak. Dari Nama lengkapnya, dimana dan kapan ia lahir—padahal sama sekali tidak di perlukan—, nomor ponsel, hingga apa yang ia sukai dan tidak ia sukai.

Tawa Chanyeol langsung menyembur ketika melihat hal apa yang Baekhyun sukai.

'Yang di sukai : Ayahnya.'

Paman tua itu benar-benar sudah gila.

"WHAT?!" Baekhyun menatap horor wajah keriput sang ayah. Kedua matanya melebar-selebar-lebarnya—mungkin bisa menyaingi Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang belakangan Baekhyun ketahui penyebab hancurnya hubungannya dengan mantan pacarnya yang kelabu/?.

"Baek.. Kau tak perlu sehis—"

"APANYA YANG GAK PERLU!" Baekhyun menepuk mukanya agak keras. Mengusapnya kasar. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Baek, dengar dulu— "

Baekhyun menghadap jendela sambil berdecak pinggang. "Heran ya. Padahal Baek SAMA SEKALI GAK PERNAH ganggu urusan pribadi appa, tapi kenapa appa dengan seenaknya mengurusi urusan pribadi Baek? itu bukan hal sepele!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal diikuti tangannya mencakar kaca di depannya dengan marah, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

'Shit.'

"Ih, ayolah, Baek. Ini bahkan hanya pertemuan biasa. Hanya untuk memperkenalkan dirimu saja. Belum tentu mereka akan tertarik padamu.." ujar sang ayah sambil menatap sang anak malas.

"JADI MAKSUD APPA AKU TIDAK MENARIK?! WHAT THE F—"

"BAEK!"

"Permisi.."

Baekhyun menatap gelisah seseorang di depannya. Mukanya memerah super sempurna, peluh keringat mulai berjatuhan, di lengkapi dengan senyum miring kaku miliknya yang super menakutkan.

Bagaimana mungkin...

"Oh, hai Dony. Apa kabar? Ini anakku yang aku ceritakan waktu itu, Baekhyun."

'SEORANG AHJUSSI?! ANOTHER SHITTY GRANDFATHER?!'

"Wow, dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria."

Seseorang tolong bunuh Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang ia tinggali. Sejenak menimbang sesuatu sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Ia raih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Beberapa mengobrol, setelah beberapa kali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sambil menatap ponsel itu aneh, Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobilnya dan kembali menginjakan kakinya pada pedal gas. Kembali menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Dering Moonlight milik EXO terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan itu. Ketiga pasang mata ity terkejut sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada asla suara. Tak heran jika ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

'AHHH! CHANCE!'

Dengan muka yang di bersalah-salahkan/? ia pamit undur diri dari ruangan terkutuk—menurut Baekhyun— itu. "Maaf.. Perrmisi sebentar.."

Ia berbalik , lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Berusaha untuk tidak teriak dengan suara tenornya.

Akan Baekhyun kasih ciuman gratis untuk orang yang menyelamatkannya sekarang..

"Ha—"

"Lama sekali.. Kau membuatku menunggu bocah."

Ataubogem cinta gratis...

"Suara menyebalkan ini.. Kata-kata tak bermutu ini.."

"Ini aku. Park C—"

"CENDOL!"

"Koreksi. Chanyeol." Baekhyun yakin orang itu sedang mendumel di luar sana.

"Terserah. Yang penting ahjussi harus dateng kesini. KECEPATAN CAHAYA! Gak ada penolakan! Alamat urusan nanti!" ucapnya layaknya sambaran petir.

SUPERR CEPAT AND SUPEERR BERISIK..

"O-OI..!"

"OKE, SIP. THANK TO THE YOU AHJUSSI~ MUAACCHH~"

Baekhyun pov

Dengan langkah bak seorang kezatria/? gagah, aku melangkah memasuki ruangan terkutuk itu. Mengambil barang yang tertinggal, lalu berujar pamit. Tentu saja diiringin senyum terindah di dunia.—tentunya tanpa sumpah serapah.

YEAH! AKULAH SANG DIVA/?

"Tapi—"

APA?! MAU GUE BALIK PAKE OJEK KEK, ELU BALIK NAEK ONTA KEK ATAU NENEK SI CHEN JUNGKIR BALIK BARENG KIM WOOBIN KEK, GUE GAK PEDULI...

Mungkin yang terakhir akan jadi tontonan yang menarik. Hehehee...

"Emmm.. Maaf ahjussi. Tapi saya benar-benar HARUS pergi." dandiriku kembali melesat melebihi kecepatan Baekhyun EXO di MAMA (read : cahaya).

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol kembali memarkirkan sedan hitamnya di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung yang sandarkan badannya pada badan mobilnya, menyapu sesuatu yang tak terlihat pada pundaknya dengan tangan kanannya. Di kenakannya kembali kacamata hitam yang selalu tersedia di mobilnya—antisipasi ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Chanyeol EXO/?— lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana bahannya.

Tak lama keluar sesosok bergaun baby blueyang berjalan agak tergesa. Mungkin tak bisa berlari karena gaun yang di pakainya. Setelah sosok itu tiba di depannya, ia nampak menekuk badannya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang membara/?.

"Haahh..Akhirnya." Dia mengusap dadanya berkali-kali. Menandakan bahwa dia baru saja terbebas dari neraka.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh. Kemudian dilihatnya orang di depannya berdiri tegak.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol serasa menjemput seorang putri untuknya—

"Oi, bodyguard."

—Wait... What?

Lamunan Chanyeol hancur layaknya habis terkena bom hotel richculton—atau apalah namaya itu.

Baekhyun ingin tertawa saat ahjussi itu memandangnya terkejut. Ekspresi kaget, kesal, dan datarnya tercampur jadi satu.

Jadi LoL.

"Ppalli.." dia mendorong Chanyeol sedikit, lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil Chanyeol tanpa permisi. Membuat ekspresi lol nya Chanyeol semakin super..

'Nyahahahahaa...' batinnya nista.

"More than the air I'll breath~"

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun yang awalnyasedang bersenandung kecil menghentikan lantunannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Telunjuknya menyentuh bibir merahnya—yeah, dia sedikit di beri lipstik-_-— mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Entah. Terserah kausaja."

"Baiklah, kerumahm—"

Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat. "Asal jangan ke sana. Dan tidak juga rumahmu."

Ckiitt!

"What the f—"

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Di balikkan badannya hingga menghadap Baekhyun, lalu berujar dengan muka datar. "Keluar."

"HEE?!"

"Turun."

"DEMI TUHAN PARK, AKU MINTA MAAAAFFF! TOLONG JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU DI TEMPAT SEPI BEGINIII!"

"Pindah ke depan."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang pindah kedepan. Kau kira aku supirmu apa." Dia kembali membalikkan badannya. Kembali menatap jalanan sepi dengan datar. Namun kali ini sedikit terlihat lelah. Baekhuyn hanya bisa berdecak dan menuruti apa yang di perintahkan.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?"

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Sebuah taman kota kecil dekatblok rumah Baekhyun. Tentusi pecinta eyeliner juga SNSD itu ingin menolaknya mentah-mentah ketika di ajak pulang, namun kembali dengan alasan tidak-tega-dengan-Chanyeol, akhirnya sebuah ide kecil terlintas di otaknya. Untung saja jerapah itu setuju.

"Nih."Baekhyun menyodorkanse-cup kopi juga kue kering yang ia baru saja beli di toko terdekat. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar, lalu menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Thanks."

Melihatada sebuah reaksi yang jarang di timbulkan oleh Chanyeol, membuat perasaannya menghangat. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengambil ayunan kosong di sebelah tak begitu lama bibirnya kini mengerucut sebal. Kakinya sengaja ia ayunkan—berusaha mengurangi rasa kesal dan bosan yang melandanya—. Chanyeol yang sedikit terganggu, menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kaki Baekhyun terhenti. Dalam beberapa detik Baekhyun hanya menatap kakinya., sebelum akhirnya mendongak ke langit lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja.." Chanyeol menatapnya penasaran. Satu lagi ekspresi yang baru ia keluarkan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang penuh penasaran itu. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu. Hahahaa~"

Chanyeol memang sedikit kesal karena di tertawakan, namun entah bagaimana ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. "Hei, ini bukan candaan."

Tawa Baekhyun berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Membuat Chanyeol agak terpikat. Agak.

"Kadang punya keluarga itu menyebalkan ya."

"Hei kau tidakboleh—"

"Apalagi tidak punya saudara lain. Hanya aku dan Appa."

"H-hoi."

"Haahhh~" Baekhyun kembali memainkan kakinya pelan. Sesekalimenghela nafas. Mungkin untuk mengusir kerisauan hatinya.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang jika menghela nafas bikin tua?"

Tak di sangka sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Membuat sang empu kepala menatap bingung kepada sosok di sebelahnya.

"A-apa—?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap langit malam. Tetap sambil sesekali tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Terkadang memang menyebalkan, tapi suatu saat pasti kau akan merindukannya." Ujarnya. "...seperti diriku."

Baekhyun masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju muka seseorang di sebelahnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Walaupun dia 'si Kakek sialan', kan?

Baekhyun terkejut sejenak. Seketika kedua mata sipitnya di hiasi embun yang berkilau. Lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Benar juga, ne? Meskipun dia 'si paman gila'." Dan keduanya tertawa kecil bersamaan dengan dua kunang-kunang yang terbang ke arah mereka.

"Wahh.. Lalat berlampu~"

"Itu namanya kunang-kunang, Baek."

"Terserah~"

"..."

"Hei. Apa kau punya toples?"

"Toples?"

"Aku ingin memelihara mereka berdua."

"Seleramu aneh sekali."

"Biarin. Punya tidak?"

"Paling hanya cup bening bekas kopi tadi saja."

"Tidak apa. Nanti tinggal Aku bolongi dengan jepitan rambut."

"Dasar Kau ini."

"Jaa... Selesaaiii."

"Kau tukang daur ulang ya?"

"Kurang ajar."

"Hehe.."

"Aku beri nama kalian Yeol dan Hyun."

"E-eh itukan—"

"Hidup yang rukun, ne?"

.

.

TBC

AAHHH.. FLUFF NEREKA BIKIN GILAA.. /jambak rambut Chan/

Baek kawaii banget belakangan ini.. Bikin cintaa/cipok baek/ /dikresekin Chan/

Hoohh.. ini dia chap 2nya. Maaf nih aku sempet hiatus gak bilang2 dulu. Yah.. karena UN jadi gak bisa nulis beberapa bulan. Dan sekarang saya bawa chap 2~ yeheett~

Oh, iya. Panggil aja aku Dyo. Kemaren ada yg nanya kalo gak salah..

Ada yg gak kenal Dony. Itu dia yg jadi mc weekly idol. Yg pendek ituu..

Nah, setelah beberapa bulan gak nulis, gimana nih pendapat minna. Kalau ada yg mau di sampein review aja okeh? Curhat juga boleh ;)

Maaf ya.. saya masih belum bisa apdet cepet karena keterbatasan otak saya T.T jadi minna tunggu aja yah ;))

Thanks juga buat kalian yg kemaren udah sempetin mau curcooll~

Salam cipok dari Adenya Kris~


End file.
